Sweet Robbery, Part 2
Sweet Robbery, Part 2 is a track off Memphis Rap group Three 6 Mafia's debut LP Mystic Stylez. Lyrics Hook But my n----- talkin about robbin well Jump into the chevy hit the dash board get the mask But all my n----- talkin about swoppin the wheel The devil control me to a sweet robbery 1: DJ Paul I cruise in my chevy, shakin' these late nights And soon the killa within me will come out again to take another life I'm tired of hidin' from 5-0 cause these fools scope me nightly I'm changin' my identity and playin' more roles than that n---- Spike Lee This shit ain't fake I gotta break And get the fuck by from this murder case For chill this shit is cool to rap about but see to me it ain't no fun when it's real Them cops can't roll to Triple Six so no lord can save'em I try to least stay after but now I ask for another favor One of my homies died, two of my n----- in the J.C But now I ask of you, first power, bring them back to me We ran a job off top, we had to pop some cops But still some fools house made us lead us to his stash pizzot Skeemask over my skull, papers in my mouth cause I'm grilled Bitch it's house call, Glock nine with no love, killah's from the south gotta peel Caps and make shells fall, but I will be the only one still leg Locked Employed cause job to me, you need to lay down you n----h's, you bitches You snitches, smoke swishers and plan my sweet robberies Hook 2: Juicy J This shit is on, I'm scopin' out this fool that I don't like Who fucked me out some money (What how I squash this shit) Wait till the night I'm gonna touch him with a gauge, gotta touch with a gauge N----h think he fucked me gonna get his ass sprayed First I hit the weed, hit full of red rum, n----h better give me some Or I'll make your body numb bitch I thought you knew it was on when you pulled that shit Flodgin' ass n----h prepare for the triggah with no fuckin' heart You gonna meet this sick killah don't step Better watch your back, better watch your self Watch out for the n----h's you trust or take your last breath When I put this tone up in your face it's gonna be a case with out no trace The robber had a mask on tryin' to get his blast on No evidence cause this shit will be erased We're in Pauls chevy deep, with visions in your sleep The Juice, Project Pat, Lil' Glock & S.O.G Lord Infamous and Crunchy Black got them gats to your back Another sweet robbery another mother fuckin' jack *talking* Hook 3: Koopsta Knicca The terror's in the air, yeah hopin that I find your soul ho Straight Buddah Smoke We robbin' ho, cause a n----h know leavin' them (?) sorrow Thats why I'll never know the secrets of the many double quickly you'll be givin up dividends You get a ton of burn in the end by the Koopsta Knicca yo deadly friend I'll take you for a ride, take you to the evil side, bitch I'd rather see you dead than alive Misery but I don't cry for one day, medical mistery kind Cops caught the witness on me and my n----h (?) on many of hoes So you triziks can witness the Triple Six click for them souls like robbery pro's Kurt rolled the windows so no slawness could get out or in Paul caught two bitches in the den, commiting like ruff up in ten Ten corpses dead with torches to the night into they brain The pain didn't go away so we buried them bitches on another day No heaven sin, no evidence man you can't fuck with this For you n----- wo won't give up all of yo shit, you gon' be a dead bitch You hear him and then a body droppin' in a ditch They say I'm crazy though I'm really just a lunatic fades Category:Three 6 Mafia Category:Prophet Category:Mystic Stylez Category:Memphis Rap Category:Gangsta Rap Category:Phonk Category:Juicy J Category:DJ Paul Category:Koopsta Knicca